By George, It's A Drabble Collection
by Carth
Summary: A collection of CL drabbles from Lyokofreak's drabble game- and others besides. Little random tidbits and snippets of a fannish sort of imagination. Mostly T, some M.
1. Kitten, Ulrich

Okay, so what is this? At this wonderful and fantastic website called Lyokofreak (dot net, for those that want to check it out, which should be all of you), there's a game called the "drabble game". You're given a theme and character by the previous poster, and you construct a drabble out of it. I've done this several times, so I figured, hey, there's no harm in starting a collection for these- or even doing a few outside the game.

There's a mature and non-mature version of the game, and I've posted in both, so that's why this fic is rated M. I'm not generally a very explicit writer, though, so it's more a low M than anything. Or maybe a high T. This first one's SFW, though.

* * *

Subject: Kitten  
Character: Ulrich

Out of many things in the world, there was one thing Ulrich never wanted to completely understand- his roommate's mind. Sure, he appeared to be a harmless, if a bit too flamboyant for his own good, but there were times when he was sure there was more to him than he cared to let on. Like, the whole purple cat motif of his Lyoko uniform. Odd had never once shown interest in cats or even mentioned them, and he owned a smelly dog, for chrissakes. Was there something about Odd that he could never find out? Some secret, hidden longing for something different from reality? He didn't know. He might never know.

Though, he thought to himself, a cat would probably have the sense to not pee on his bed.

* * *

Short, sweet, and to the point. Okay, off to find and post the rest of them!

- Carth


	2. Glasses, Franz Hopper

Second drabble! I just explained the deal, you should know it. Also T.

* * *

Subject: Glasses  
Character: Franz Hopper

"Well?"

Gingerly, as if picking a priceless treasure from a corpse, Ulrich lifted the glasses from Franz Hopper's unconscious body. Absentmindedly, he turned them over in his hands. "Wow, these things are thick. I hope this isn't Aelita's future."

"Well, that's not our problem right now," Odd said, looking over the old man. Without the slate-gray frames, his face looked somewhat diminished, and a lot less terrifying. "Hey, for all we know, there isn't anything under there."

"Guessing isn't going to get us anywhere." Carefully, Ulrich lifted one of Franz Hopper's eyelids. The old man didn't wake, and wouldn't wake for hours to come, but they could see his eye, staring without seeing in a cross-eyed direction. It was clouded, almost as opaque as the frames that usually covered it, but pale hints of an emerald-green iris could still be seen.

"Wow," Odd said. "He does have eyes. Looks like I owe you five Euros."

* * *

And then they all exploded. THE END!

- Carth


	3. Briefs, Yumi

Third drabble! Took this out on a limb. Also T.

* * *

Subject: Briefs  
Character: Yumi

They were bright red, with write stripes on the seams. The size was stamped on the inside, and another stamp on the outside read "Tuesday". And Ulrich Stern and William Dunbar couldn't keep their eyes off them.

Hiroki grinned at the two of them- this was exactly the reaction he'd wanted. "I told you I had something good," he went on. The two boys said nothing; they were dumbstruck. "And like I said, whichever one of you can manage to get Odd to break up with Milly-" he waved his sister's underwear around- "will get these as a reward. Nothing more, nothing less, all or nothing. Am I understood?"

He had to stop himself from laughing at the ensuing fistfight. This won't take any time at all, he thought. His business done, he stuffed the briefs back into his backpack and walked away. He had to go put them back in her drawer. Hey, as long as the job was done, he shouldn't have to risk being killed.

* * *

Amazingly little to say about this one...

- Carth


	4. Affair, Aelita, MRated

Fourth drabble! This is one of those M-rated ones I was talking about. I actually like it a lot.

* * *

Subject: Affair  
Character: Aelita

I once entertained the thought that I loved her. Of course, I did love her, as a friend and comrade, but more often than not I'd find these fantasies making their way into my head. Fantasies of Jeremie somehow dying, or leaving her for someone else, and her coming to me for...comfort. Why not, though? I'm a good enough replacement for Belpois, aren't I, if she wanted me? I'm a lot more experienced than him, anyway. And no matter how much I knew I couldn't have her, she waltzed through my dreams every night that she could.

This came to an end the night I thought I could indulge myself.

I don't know if she knew what I was doing (a sheltered little girl, just like Jeremie wanted her), but in my defense she never tried to stop me. She had eyes like an angel, I noticed, and the body to match. I wondered if she thought the same. I wondered if she had anything to compare me with. But, no. Jeremie wanted her pure, all his. But I didn't care. I wanted to get inside her soul and breathe every inch of her body. I wanted what I thought couldn't get from anyone but her.

But when you're trying to have your way with your friend's girlfriend, it's always a good idea to lock the door. Otherwise reality might get in.

"ODD! AELITA...AELITA!!"

* * *

Chehehe.

- Carth


	5. Tea, Any

I think I'm just going to be shut of the intros from now on. Since these are self-contained, they don't really need them...unless I do a longer drabble outside the game, in which case I might want to introduce it.

* * *

Subject: Tea  
Character: Any

"So, you're sure you're not that boy I've seen hanging around our house late at night?" Mrs. Ishiyama said, an eyebrow raised at the young man sitting on her couch.

"I'd never dream of doing such a thing," William replied in a civilized tone, taking a drink of the bitter tea he had been offered. "I mean, that's just creepy."

"Well, he must've been your twin, because he did look a lot like you," the woman went on, laughing. "But you seem altogether too civilized for such behavior."

"Mm. Maybe it was that other kid...Ulrich Stern. He's a bit loose in the head." William put the tea down on the table, and got up, looking toward the stairs. "Thanks for the tea, Ishiyama-sama. I don't hear the water anymore...I'll go up and see Yumi now." He started for the stairs.

"Don't hurry," the voice called from the living room.

* * *


	6. Beauty, Jim

Subject: Beauty  
Character: Jim

Every time I see my nephew, I want to claw his eyes out.

I want to take his pretty white hair and rip it out of his scalp. I want to take everything he has and rip it to shreds; his friends, his fame, everything he's gotten for himself already at the tender age of twenty-one. I want to grab his throat and hold him back and make him suffer.

But I can't. Because I'm his Uncle Jimbo, and he's the only nephew or child I'll ever see in my life. Because I have to love what I can never have for myself- his success. Because I have to watch him travel the world, while I'm here, chasing children. They'll leave. I won't. I'll stay here, and live an unspeakable life.

Being sensible is just not sensible.


	7. Nighttime, Any

Finally got around to posting the rest of these, now that I know someone reads them! 3 This one was the end of what was Five...

* * *

Subject: Nighttime  
Character: Any

Chaos had dissolved into chaos with the shattering of the adolescent atmosphere. As soon as the couple walked through the door, screams erupted, drinks were tossed away, and windows were made into emergency exits. The man and woman hardly seemed to notice them- they were looking only for one boy.

They found Alex in the middle of their living room, calmly holding her best champagne glass, staring out at the scene around him with glazed, unfeeling eyes. He didn't seem to respond to his father's shouts. "EXPLAIN this now what the DEVIL HAVE YOU done Alex TALK TO ME TALK TO ME"- it all ran together in his mind, in one ear and out the other.

"I didn't invite them," he finally said. "They just showed up. I wasn't here when they got here."

"You're drinking!"

"This isn't my glass."

"Tell them to leave!"

"They're not my responsibility."

* * *

Little to say.

- Carth


	8. Math Class, Jeremie

I forgot about these! Anyway, this one is goofy. Enjoy.

* * *

Subject: Math Class  
Character: Jeremie

"Hey, Jeremie, can I borrow your homework?" Poke. "Hey, Jeremie, can I borrow your homework?" Poke. "Hey, Jeremie, can I borrow your homework?" Poke. "Hey, Jeremie, can I borrow your homework?" Poke. "Hey, Jeremie, can I borrow your homework?" Poke.

Jeremie was fairly certain that if this kid didn't stop poking him in the head with his pencil, his skull would rupture, and his efforts would be useless. He didn't even know this kid; he was fairly sure he didn't remember his name. He'd never given him any trouble, so why did he have to take this?

He turned to face the kid. "Look, stop. I'm not going to give you my math homework, so it's not worth your time to be here."

"And what if I don't stop?" Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Well...I could get my friends to deck you."

"You have friends?" Poke. Poke.

"Yes, in fact, I do," Jeremie went on in a controlled monotone. "Here, let me tell you. Ulrich Stern's a soccer star, he's spent years training in martial arts, and given a sword he could easily cleave you in half. Yumi's got the same prowess combined with a hot-wire temper. Odd's an amazing sharpshooter and he can kick your ass five ways to Sunday without you even knowing what he's doing. And William, William could go to your house at night and..."

He had noticed that the kid had run away as soon as he had mentioned Yumi. He just liked reminding himself of the power that having friends trained in amateur combat gave him.

* * *

- Carth


	9. Love, Odd, MRated

This one's a lot more serious. And M-rated again! Why do I love writing Odd angst so much?

* * *

Character: Odd  
Prompt: Love

"It's midnight. You went to go take a shower three hours ago."

"Yeah. I did."

"I know what you were doing, Odd. I could hear you. The whole school could hear you. Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who was she?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"It doesn't matter! We used a condom, I didn't touch her, I'm not bound to her!"

"What's her name?"

"She's not a slut!"

"Odd, don't you know what you were doing?"

"Why does it matter to you what I do? What's sex going to do to me? I'm not blind yet, am I?"

"But...god damn it, Odd...it's so empty. Everything you do, all those girls...it's empty, all of it. You don't love them. You can't. And it's wrong."

"Do I have to love them? What if I don't? Just because I think they're hot doesn't mean I have to love them. And who are you to talk? You've never had a real date once, not in the entire time I've known you, all because you don't have the balls to tell your best friend how you feel! You're the one that's empty! You're the one that can't love!"

"I've loved more deeply than you ever have, and when I do have sex with Yumi- because I will, I'll have every inch of her- I'll give her every last bit of my soul, not just a cheap orgasm, if even that. And, well...if you think your way is better...if you think you're so superior because you don't have your virginity anymore...why don't you sound happy at all?"

"..."

"Whatever. Goodnight. Get _some_ actual sleep."

* * *

- Carth


	10. Clone, Jeremie, William

...

* * *

Character: Jeremie, William  
Prompt: Clone

yesterday i was standing in the big tree place and jeremie came up to me and was hi. so i was hi too. and he was are you watching the ladies and i was i see them. and he was which one do you want to talk to. and i was i dont know because i wasnt really i just was yes cause its good to agree.

and then i saw a girl and a girl had black hair and blue eyes and i was i want to talk to that girl. so he took me to a girl. but he did a lot of talking. and a girl got mad and kicked us in the down there spot. it still really hurts and i told jeremie that later but i think he forgot cause he didnt know what i was talking about.

i want to find the girl and be sorry. i think ill find her a flower. cause once i saw ulrich give yumi a flower and it made her really happy. i think their gonna get married cause their together so much. i hope they are together and happy.

* * *

- Carth


	11. Being Human, Clone William

And here's sum moar.

* * *

Character: Clone William  
Prompt: Being Human

So there's this thing called Dance at the school and yumi said you had to take a thing called Date. And she said Date had to be a girl, and date had to be pretty and beautiful. but she was i couldn't have a Date because i wasnt going. and i was why. and she was cause i said so. and i was okay, but im gonna get Date anyway case i wanna go to Dance.

Aelita is pretty and beautiful, so i was Aelita will you be Date. and Aelita was laugh and im not sure. and i was why. and she was clone youre cute but you dont understand. and i was i want to understand. and my names not clone its william.

it is william, right?

* * *

- Carth


	12. Snow, Aelita

This one is cute and sweet.

* * *

Prompt: Snow  
Characters: Aelita  
Setting: Christmas, 2007, between Distant Memory and Hard Luck

It was snowing hard when Aelita woke. The clock next to Jeremie's bed read 5:58, and she could hear no movement from anywhere else in the Belpois household. This was the second thing to meet her eyes; the first was the snow. She stared at the falling tufts for a moment, thoughtless and transfixed. Unfamilliar sensations and memories surfaced all at once, and a childish longing filled her mind. Almost automatically, as if from a reflex, she tiptoed down the stairs, past Jeremie, huddled without complaint on his sofa, and out the door into the snow-covered street, without so much as a coat.

The bitter sting of the cold flakes against the bare skin her nightgown did not cover melted into a feeling of sight, the dark stain of a melted flake against a tiny mitten. The buildings became a wood, an endless mass of trees reaching beyond infinity in her tiny perception, and gigantic. She had never considered that she had never touched snow since that age. She had never even considered that it snowed anywhere but in her memories.

There were muffled voices from behind her; she did not know at what time they started. Her child's mind took over her reason, and trust overruled suspicion. Daddy and Mommy, of course. Daddy and Mommy were close by, to make sure she didn't run away. Daddy and Mommy to check the woods for the wolves and other creatures, to keep the world safe. Daddy...and Mommy...and...

"What is she doing? She'll catch a cold!"

"Anita, dear, she's Canadian. They do this all the time."

"What's going on- Aelita! What do you think you're doing?"

Aelita turned to face the family, silent but smiling. Her fantasy visions dissolved in ribbons as she saw Jeremie's face, fraught with worry and wonder. But the happiness remained. The happiness couldn't go away.

* * *

- Carth


	13. Friendship, William

This one is scary.

* * *

Prompt: Friendship  
Character: William

You can't love anyone, can you

You haven't made your choice. I didn't see what you said to Ulrich but I saw his eyes, and even without speaking, I know you said it to me too

But I saw it in his eyes, he loves you he is your friend you are his friend

My love is not a yes or no to be canceled

I will not lose. I will not lose to him and I will not lose to you and I will not lose you

Because before I knew you you were my everything

Just friends, maybe that's all you want out of me and I love you so I'm your friend. And if you loved him I love you and I would wait. I will be your friend but you will never be mine.

If you want everything I can give you rest assured I will be your everything when you want nothing else to exist

I don't think Ulrich can make you that promise when he's afraid to say your name

Right Yumi Yumi Yumi Yumi Yumi Yumi Yumi Yumi Yumi Yumi

* * *

- Carth


	14. Flirtation, Sissi and Odd

This one is in chatspeak.

* * *

Topic: Flirtation  
Characters: Sissi and Odd

GiantPurpleCat: hellloooo pri  
Princesssxx: lol, is that what you're calling me now?  
GiantPurpleCat: i already call someone else princess  
Princesssxx: what's that supposed to mean?  
Princesssxx: you got a gf?  
GiantPurpleCat: I did yesterday  
GiantPurpleCat: but it wasn't her. look nvm  
GiantPurpleCat: how was your day?  
Princesssxx: lol whatever :]  
Princesssxx: great actually! so far neway  
Princesssxx: hertz is about to start. wtf is that class? she just goes on and on and doesn't explain anything  
GiantPurpleCat: ASDFGHJKL  
GiantPurpleCat: You're in 4th period Hertz?  
Princesssxx: are you???  
GiantPurpleCat: OMG  
GiantPurpleCat: right now  
GiantPurpleCat: i'm not looking up  
Princesssxx: neither am i ;]  
GiantPurpleCat: You're right, though  
Princesssxx: aww, thank you  
Princesssxx: I don't see why we need to go to school really. I learn everything i need to know from 3-12, not 8-3  
GiantPurpleCat: you have no idea  
Princesssxx: oh there she is  
Princesssxx: can you chat this evening? or does your friend need his computer?  
GiantPurpleCat: My friend always needs his computer  
Princesssxx: Sketchyy  
GiantPurpleCat: I know  
Princesssxx: Well bye  
GiantPurpleCat: See you  
Princesssxx: I probably will! LOL  
GiantPurpleCat: ;]  
GiantPurpleCat: 3  
Princesssxx: Aww  
Princesssxx: You're too cute to be real  
Princesssxx: I bet you're someone really ugly or something  
GiantPurpleCat: I'm sexy as hell  
Princesssxx: jk ^__^  
Princesssxx: bye  
GiantPurpleCat: bye 3

* * *

- Carth


	15. Sex Toys, Jim, MRated

DRABBLES ARE FUN.

* * *

Prompt: Sex Toys  
Character: Jim

"Is that...a rubber duck, Jim?"

Ms. Hertz cast a stern, questioning glance at the small, smiling yellow toy sitting on the very top of the pile in the Rec Room marked "LOST and FOUND." It was an exceptionally varied pile - it had the normal lost items, such as scarves and notebooks, with a few unusual pieces, like underwear and fine-art miniatures, scattered about. The most bizarre things, which included a Bedazzled rock, a glass eye, and a picture of two students frenching, were put out on a table for the public to gawk at.

"Indeed it is!" Jim said, picking the duck up off its perch. "I found it on the floor when I was cleaning the girls' showers. It was all wet, of course..very well loved, from the looks of it!"

"Well, sure, but...why would anyone need a rubber duck in a facility with no baths?"

"Who knows? Maybe someone just liked their toy...I've taken quite a liking to him myself! '_Rubber ducky, you're the one, you make bathtime lots of fun..._'" he sang, very off-key, as he affectionately squeezed the duck.

There was a brief click sound, and suddenly the duck began vibrating at high speed. Surprised, Jim dropped the toy back on the table, where it vibrated in a circle. He looked up at Ms. Hertz with his face contorted in confusion - and became even more confused when he saw her snorting into her hand.

"Suzanne? Suzanne, what is it?"

Before Jim could say anything else, the duck was gone and Ms. Hertz was running off in the other direction, laughing hysterically.


	16. Phone, JeremiexAelita

Hello hello! Did you ever think I was going to update this again? I didn't either! But I just got into a new drabble game at XANA's Lair…they have a bunch of prompts available, so I may be working with those too! For now, here's a set of two Jeremie/Aelita fluffs. I love them so! Enjoy!

* * *

**Phone: Beginnings**

Yumi held the buzzing mobile out over her guest's trembling hands. "Think it's Jeremie again?"

"Probably!" Aelita smiled shyly, surprised by her own excitement. "That's the fifth time tonight!"

"He's excited, you know, that you're here," Yumi said. "I'm surprised he hasn't run over here yet!"

"You know, I wish he would. I miss him already."

**Phone: Endings**

"You don't usually call this time of night," Aelita said. "Were…were you worried about me?"

"There's never a time when I'm not," she heard through her phone's speaker. "But you're safe now, Aelita. You're safe, and we're going to move forward."

"So I said...thank you, Jeremie. Thank you for everything."

* * *

- Carth


	17. Rush, William and Ulrich

More and more! :D

* * *

**Rush**

"So, how's your girlfriend?"

"Wha-huh?" Ulrich tried his hardest not to look like he had been caught off guard. He turned smoothly on his heel, and kept his face cold. "What girlfriend?"

"You know, Yumi," William said. His arms were folded across his chest, and now his fingers were tapping rapidly. "You had five months without any competition, so I just assumed…"

His voice was built to sting, but Ulrich wouldn't let himself fall. "And why is that any of your business?"

"Because," William said, "Unlike you, Stern, I'm not a coward making excuses."

"Don't you dare."

"I told you, I wouldn't, if only you had…"


	18. Silver, Ulrich and Odd

**Silver  
Ulrich, Odd**

"So, how's it feel?"

Odd twisted the silver wedding band on his finger. "Kind of heavy. Heavy and weird."

"What, you're not going to say restricting? Or painful?" Ulrich laughed, setting his wineglass down on the white tablecloth.

"Ha ha, funny as ever." Odd smirked at Ulrich. "Or at least I would laugh if I wasn't in this monkey suit…"

"You won't have to be in it much longer." Ulrich winked.

"True. I never thought I'd have any of this, or even like it…" Odd's smile softened. "But really, dear, it's beautiful. I love you. Shall we dance?"

* * *

TWIST ENDING

- Carth


End file.
